Ce que la lune doit aux étoiles
by Thoas
Summary: "Va en enfer !" La colère déborde de leurs deux corps. Les mots sont crachés, l'amour bien caché. "J'y suis déjà." UA sans surnaturel destiel OS


_**Coucou à tous !**_

_**Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ce nouvel OS destiel, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous \O/**_

* * *

**Ce que la lune doit aux étoiles**

Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard ce jour-là. Un mauvais hasard de leur point de vue à tous les deux. Dean n'avait pas envie de voir Castiel. Et inversement. Ils s'étaient bousculés et en se retournant l'un vers l'autre, ils s'étaient reconnus. Sur la défensive, la première réaction de Dean avait été de s'énerver.

\- Dégage de là !

L'autre avait juste tourné la tête sur le côté, le fixant avec un regard étrange. Il ne l'avait pas mal pris, il ne s'était pas énervé, il n'en avait pas voulu à Dean de l'agresser. Il avait juste tourné les talons et était parti. Sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière. Il n'avait pas voulu s'étendre plus, c'était une partie de sa vie qu'il n'espérait pas vraiment retrouver.

\- Je ne voulais pas partir.

La voix derrière lui l'arrêta net. Il se retourna doucement, peu sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu. Ce n'était pas son premier mirage à propos de cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé. Mais Dean avait l'air de s'être calmé maintenant, semblant juste attendre une réponse de sa part. Mais que répondre à cela ? Que répondre à son ancien amour quand leurs derniers mots avaient juste été « Va en enfer » ? Alors, il ne dit rien, attendant juste que l'autre continu. Dean soupira, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de la part de celui qu'il appelait son « petit ange » à une époque.

\- Tu m'as fait peur Castiel. Tu parlais d'enfants, d'adoption, de famille… j'ai pris peur alors je me suis enfui.

\- Tu as commencé à partir bien avant que je ne commence à te parler de ça.

\- Je n'ai jamais pu t'offrir ce que tu voulais de moi.

\- De toi je ne voulais que toi…

Les mots se posent dans l'air présent et le temps semble s'arrêter. Des mots futurs qui n'ont pas été dits assez tôt, qui sont lâchement déposés maintenant que tout est fini. Castiel frissonna avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi maintenant Dean ? Je n'ai plus rien à t'offrir.

\- Je ne veux plus rien de toi Castiel.

Il soupire avant de reprendre la parole.

\- J'aimerais juste m'excuser pour toute la douleur.

\- Seulement pour la douleur ?

\- Pour le malheur aussi.

\- Et la peine ? Les pleurs versés ? L'incompréhension sainte ? Les appels dans le vide ? Pour toutes ces nuits où je t'ai attendu ?

\- Je m'excuse pour tout.

\- Ce n'est pas assez Dean.

\- Alors tu veux quoi ? Je ne peux pas te rendre le temps que je t'ai fait perdre ! Ni sécher les larmes déjà coulées, ou répondre à des cris qui ne sont plus poussés !

\- Je ne veux plus rien de toi non plus Dean.

Dean se rapprocha de Castiel d'un pas énervé et l'homme trembla sous le regard noir de l'autre. Puis en regardant derrière la colère, il put voir la peur, une haine contre lui-même, une demande de pardon, mais surtout un homme souillé et fatigué de vivre. Dean avait déjà ce regard quand ils étaient ensemble, et Castiel avait toujours su voir plus loin que ce qu'il montrait vraiment. Il l'avait connu et il l'avait compris des années auparavant, et aujourd'hui il savait encore le reconnaître, ce regard plus profond et plus éloquent que de simples mots.

\- Déjà avant j'avais peur que tu me frappes quand tu te mettais en colère, avoua-t-il soudain.

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais frappé Castiel. Malgré tout ce que tu as pu voir, je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal.

\- Je le sais. Tu n'as jamais fait de mal à personne. Et tu m'aimais.

\- Oui. Je t'aimais.

Ils soupirent d'un même souffle. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se retrouver, il était sans doute encore trop tôt. Mais certaines choses ont besoin d'être avouées maintenant, et ils n'arrivent plus à s'arrêter.

\- Cette nuit-là, quand je suis parti, j'ai bu, fumé, baisé toute la nuit. Je ne me rappelle plus avec qui, je ne rappelle plus vraiment de la soirée en fait. J'essayais de m'oublier et de ne pas m'en vouloir de partir, Castiel. Je suis presque sûr d'avoir pleuré sous les ombres de la lune. J'espérais que tu viennes me chercher et que tu me ramènes, et en même temps je savais pertinemment que je ne serais pas revenu, je ne t'aurais pas suivi. J'espérais juste revoir une dernière fois tes yeux. Mais tu n'es pas venu. Tu as bien fait. J'ai eu tellement peur Castiel… parce que tu parlais de famille et que je n'étais pas prêt pour cela. Et puis, j'ai eu peur que tu m'abandonnes, alors je suis parti avant. Je n'ai jamais été celui qui réfléchissait dans notre couple. Mais j'étais trop attaché à toi et ça m'aurait tué que tu me quittes. Je détestais cette sensation de ne plus m'appartenir. Je sais aujourd'hui que cette faiblesse n'en est pas vraiment une.

\- J'ai été patient Dean, je t'ai laissé tellement de chances. Tu es parti bien avant de quitter la maison. Cette dernière dispute c'était juste le dénouement attendu de notre relation. Bien avant que je te parle de fonder une famille, tu voulais me quitter. Tu crois que je n'ai jamais su que tu me trompais à la moindre occasion ? Que tu faisais du pied à Anna à chaque fois qu'on la voyait ? Ma meilleure amie, Dean !

\- Mais elle n'était pas toi, ça ne comptait pas à mes yeux…

\- Ça comptait aux miens Dean. Et si au début vous vous cachiez, à la fin vous preniez même vos douches ensemble, en sachant pertinemment que j'étais dans la pièce d'à côté. Et tu en rigolais à chaque fois, m'assurant que ce n'était rien.

\- Parce que je ne ressentais rien pour elle.

\- Peu importe, les sentiments n'ont jamais été une excuse valable.

Dean soupira. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait trop joué à cette époque. Il n'était qu'un enfant gâté qui pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, et qui le prenait, sans s'inquiéter de ceux qu'il blessait. Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur ces souvenirs qu'il regrettait amèrement.

\- Et aujourd'hui Castiel, tu es devenu quoi ?

\- J'ai deux enfants. J'ai la famille que j'ai toujours voulu. Et j'aime ma femme, plus que tout. Elle est magnifique, honnête, elle ne me trompe pas, ne s'amuse pas de mes sentiments. Et mon père l'aime.

Dean pousse un petit rire ironique.

\- Alors si ton père l'aime…

Ça avait toujours été un sujet de dispute chez eux.

\- Il ne t'aimait pas toi.

\- Ton père a cessé de m'aimer le jour où il a appris que j'étais un homme, Castiel.

\- Et toi Dean ? Tu en es où dans ta vie ?

\- Nulle part. Je n'ai personne, je vagabonde un peu partout, aucune attache et j'adore ça. Je suis seul mais ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé, tu as toujours eu peur des autres.

\- Écoute Castiel, j'aimerais vraiment m'excuser. Aujourd'hui je ne regrette pas qu'on se soit séparé, juste la manière dont ça s'est fini. Tu ne méritais pas de tomber sur quelqu'un comme moi.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre Dean. Et je ne t'en veux plus. Tu es celui qui souffre le plus entre nous deux. Tu m'as fait de la peine pendant longtemps mais maintenant ça va, ça ne me fais plus rien.

\- Oui maintenant tu as la famille dont tu as toujours rêvé. Tu dois être heureux.

\- Je le suis. Mes enfants sont magiques. Ils sont beaux, insatiables des petites joies simples de la vie. J'essaie de leur apprendre le respect tous les jours et ils m'apportent plus de bonheur que je ne saurais le dire. Et ma femme est incroyable. Elle aime beaucoup cuisiner, comme moi. Elle s'amuse d'un rien et quand ses yeux brillent, ma vie s'illumine.

\- Elle a l'air trop parfaite, presque ennuyante.

Dean se mordit la lèvre de ne pas avoir su retenir ses mots. Mais Castiel ne répondit rien, il laissait faire, comme d'habitude. Il n'avait jamais aimé tenir tête à Dean, c'était comme parler à un sourd et ça le fatiguait juste. Alors il laissait faire, peu importe, tant que lui était sûr de sa vérité. Il baissa la tête et un rayon de soleil vint se refléter entre ses cils. Comme un reflex qu'il ne put contrôler, Dean posa sa main sur la joue de Castiel.

\- J'ai toujours aimé tes yeux, et ce qu'ils dégageaient. Je me sentais en sécurité quand ils me fixaient, toujours avec douceur.

\- J'ai toujours aimé que tu n'ais pas ta langue dans ta poche, ton honnêteté beaucoup trop acéré.

\- Pourtant, je t'ai si souvent menti.

\- Tu ne me mentais pas vraiment non plus parce que tu ne t'es jamais caché bien longtemps.

\- J'aurais pu t'apporter tellement et t'aimer à l'infini, même si on avait fini par se quitter.

\- Ton insolence et ton insécurité, ce qui t'a poussé à me quitter, je les aimais bien au fond.

\- Tu m'aimais Castiel ?

\- Tu m'aimais vraiment Dean ?

Ils auraient aimé se rapprocher, rattraper les années perdues, rongées par des peurs infondées et par des amours inavoués, mais ils n'en avaient plus le droit maintenant. Chacun avait sa vie et devait y retourner. Mais ce temps-là, cette discussion qui les avait pris, ils voulaient la continuer encore.

\- On aurait pu vivre ensemble jusqu'à la fin de nos vies, on aurait pu s'offrir bien plus que ce qu'on rêvait.

\- C'est trop tard Dean.

\- J'ai aimé la façon dont ton corps se collait contre le mien. J'aimais que tu finisses mes phrases avant que je ne puisse les terminer, même si je faisais semblant que cela m'énervait. Je t'ai aimé toi en entier, chaque détail infime de ton être, chacun de tes défauts autant que j'aimais tes qualités. Je ne t'ai jamais autant aimé que quand j'ai avoué que je te détestais.

\- Mais c'est fini maintenant.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas aimé ça.

\- J'ai adoré ça. Mais la vie s'écoule et ce temps-là est fini.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te chercher cette nuit-là.

\- Je suis désolé pour chacun de mes mots, de mes insultes, d'avoir joué avec ton innocence.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir cherché à t'en empêcher.

\- Je suis désolé pour mes peurs que j'aurais pu contrôler.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir aidé à les contrôler.

\- Tu m'as aidé. Bien plus que tu ne le crois.

\- Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu faire plus.

\- Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup. Je suis juste désolé Castiel.

\- Moi aussi Dean.

Sentant que la discussion était finie, Castiel se retourna, prêt à partir, tournant le dos à l'autre.

\- Tu n'as jamais été le premier à partir, l'interrompit Dean.

\- La preuve que j'ai changé. Je ne te plairais plus autant maintenant.

\- Tu me plairas toujours.

Castiel soupira. Et s'arrêta de marcher.

\- Tu vas me regarder partir ? Demanda-t-il, comme s'il cherchait une raison de rester un peu plus.

\- Oui. Tu as le courage de le faire quand moi je n'y arrive plus, alors laisse-moi t'admirer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, laisse-moi continuer à remplir mes yeux de ta grâce.

\- Mon dos n'a pourtant rien de particulier.

\- J'ai toujours aimé tes fesses.

\- J'ai toujours aimé ton humour.

Ils devaient retourner à leurs vies. Le passé n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Ils s'étaient aimés, et ça les avait déchirés, alors il fallait juste partir maintenant.

\- Au revoir Dean, murmura Castiel.

\- Ne pars pas, souffla Dean en fermant les yeux.

Il n'avait finalement pas le courage de regarder l'autre partir. Il n'entendit aucun bruit de pas, rien signifiant que l'autre était parti, pourtant quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était seul. Et cette solitude le pesait pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Une larme de tristesse, de regret, d'excuse.

Il entendit soudain un bruit derrière lui. Une branche cassée sous un pas. Peut-être que Castiel n'était finalement pas parti ? Peut-être qu'ils avaient encore une chance tous les deux ? Peut-être que… Il se retourna avec un espoir vain.

\- Castiel ?


End file.
